A Night In Paradise
by DaviesInTheMaking
Summary: Castiel has a confession to make to Dean and hopes that Dean will be accepting. What he doesn't expect is that Dean has his own confession to make. Seriously raunchy role-playing


"Whoa," Dean said as Castiel reached to place his fingers on Dean's forehead.

"What?" Castiel asked, confused, retracting his hand.

"Last time you zapped me somewhere, I didn't poop for a week," Dean replied, holding his hands up slightly.

There was a moment of awkward silence while Castiel looked curiously at Dean.

"We're driving," Dean finally said.

"Wait," Castiel said as Dean turned to get the keys to his car.

"What?" Dean asked, turning back around.

Castiel looked down and seemed to be trying to find the words to say something.

"Cass, what is it?" Dean asked, a not of concern coloring his voice.

"I…" Castiel started hesitantly.

"Cass," Dean said, putting his hand on Castiel's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"I just…" Castiel looked up at Dean, confusion and struggle plain in his eyes. "I love you, Dean."

They were both silent while Dean absorbed this.

"You what?" Dean finally said, his hand still on Castiel's shoulder.

"I love you," the angel repeated. "I have had feelings for you ever since we met. I did not know what it meant at first, but now I think I have finally realized the truth. I have feelings for you, Dean. Feelings I have never had for anyone else. That's why I gave up everything to help you. That's why I gave my life fighting an archangel for you. It's because I am in love with you, Dean."

Dean just stared at Castiel in shock and turned away, putting his hand over his mouth.

"Say something?" Castiel said, getting nervous.

Dean lowered his hand and looked intently at Castiel.

"I just…" Dean said. He stopped and looked up at the ceiling, as if for guidance. "I just never thought that this could happen."

Castiel felt a terrible pang of rejection rip through his heart. Dean, seeing the look on Castiel's face, stepped closer to him.

"Cass," Dean said gently, placing his hand back on Castiel's shoulder. "I didn't mean it that way. What I meant was… I just can't believe you feel the way I do."

Castiel looked up at Dean, hope and joy and love in his mystifying angel eyes.

"Do you really mean that?" Castiel asked hopefully.

"Oh, Cass," Dean said, putting his hands on Castiel's face. "Of course I mean it. I've always loved you."

"But what about all the females you have had relations with?" Castiel asked, his blue eyes big and loving.

"The only reason I've been with so many women is because I've never been happy with any of them. I've spent my whole life looking for something. Something that would fill this hole inside me. That's you, Cass. I've been looking for you forever."

Castiel just looked reverently at Dean, his wide eyes shining with tears of happiness.

Unable to restrain himself any longer, Dean leaned in and pressed his smooth lips to Castiel's rough ones. He ran one hand over Castiel's neck and snacked the other around Castiel's lean waist. Dean felt Castiel put one hand on the small of his back and the other around his neck, knotting his fingers in his hair.

Castiel pulled Dean closer and Dean pushed his tongue into Castiel's mouth. Dean was amazed at the wonderful, indescribable taste of the angel's mouth. It was light and air and freedom and love.

Filled with incredible, overwhelming desire, Dean shoved Castiel's trench coat to the floor. He practically tore Castiel's tie and shirt off and felt Castiel _literally_tear his shirt off. Dean ran his hands over Castiel's powerful body and felt his skin vibrate as Castiel's hands explored every inch of his torso.

Dean and Castiel moved to the bed in the middle of the room and Dean shoved Castiel down onto the bed and climbed on top of him. Dean pressed his body longingly against Castiel's as he continued exploring Castiel's glorious mouth with his tongue. He started moving his tongue in and out of Castiel's mouth until he was fucking Castiel with his tongue. Castiel ran his hands through Dean's hair and pulled Dean closer to him. The angel moved one hand down Dean's back and started squeezing his tight, firm ass. Dean slowly ran his hand down Castiel's chest and stomach and slipped his hand into Castiel's pants. Castiel gasped into Dean's mouth as Dean's hand moved in between his legs and he pulled Dean even closer to him. Dean pushed Castiel's jeans and underwear down and moved out of his own. He continued kissing Castiel as he took the angel's dick and started rubbing and massaging it, making Castiel hard in seconds.

Dean stopped kissing Castiel and looked down at his red, swollen cock. He looked up at Castiel with a sly, questioning expression. Castiel nodded his consent and Dean moved down to the bottom of the bed, stroking Castiel's chest, stomach, and legs as he went. When he got to the bottom of the bed, he gently spread Castiel's legs so he could get into a better position and started giving Castiel a serious blowjob.

After spending about five minutes warming Castiel up, Dean removed his hands, lowered his head, and took Castiel's dick into his mouth.

Castiel moaned and sighed and called Dean's name in ecstasy. Dean was in utter bliss, wrapping his tongue around Castiel's dick and stroking Castiel's shaft with his tongue. Castiel was hot and big and getting bigger every second.

Dean could hear Castiel's cries growing louder and more intense.

"Uh, oh, oh, Dean. Oh, do not stop. Please do not stop."

Dean complied with this request and started moving his head back and forth, letting his teeth run gently over Castiel's dick.

As he worked on Castiel's cock, Dean ran his hands over the angel's legs. He felt Castiel's muscles tightening and heard Castiel practically scream in passion and Castiel came into Dean's mouth. Dean swallowed like a pro and almost sighed in pleasure at Castiel's amazing sweet, creamy taste. When Castiel was empty, Dean licked every inch of his glorious cock, being sure to get all of the excess come, licked his lips, and climbed back up Castiel's body.

He stared at Castiel as the angel lay, panting and shaking, beneath him. Dean waited until Castiel opened his eyes and was smiling at Dean, then Dean leaned down and molded his lips to Castiel's and, being careful not to hurt the angel, Dean entered Castiel.

An explosion of pure white light erupted in Dean's mind. His entire being was instantly filled with a warm, peaceful, heavenly love. He was in total, complete, utter bliss. It was better than every single girl he had ever been with put together. Better than Cassie, better than Lisa, better even than his threesome with the Doublemint twins. It was even better than Anna. Even though he had already had sex with an angel, this was different. This, with Castiel, this was a beautiful, transcendent experience different than anything that Dean had ever known. And Dean never wanted it to end.

Possibly because Castiel was an angel, possibly because Dean was just so happy, but whatever it was, Dean didn't question it when the happiness in his head built and built to a volcanic pressure and his mind exploded with golden fireworks as he orgasmed into Castiel. Dimly, as if from far away, Dean heard screaming and moaning and someone yelling, 'Cass, oh, Cass, yes', and he realized with lazy surprise that it was him yelling that.

When he finally semi-came out of his happy high and semi-returned to his senses, he looked down to see the angel of his dreams moving inside of him and moaning his name. Cass's moans grew in intensity and when he started screaming, Dean knew that he was getting close to his own angelic orgasm.

"Oh, Dean, oh, _oh_**!**" Castiel screamed. As he emptied himself into Dean, he started to glow. Dean gazed with surprise as Castiel's entire body took on some inner glow and seemed to grow brighter every second. Dean feared that Castiel would explode or disappear and was just about to try to get Cass's attention when the glow faded down from a blinding-dying-angel glow to a more subtle glow-in-the-dark glow.

Castiel's screaming died down to moaning and sighing in pleasure as he floated down from the bliss that was orgasm.

When Castiel had returned to his senses, Dean leaned down to Castiel's ear.

"Let's play a game, Cass," he whispered seductively. "Have you ever seen dogs hump each other? Let's role-play that. I'll be the guy dog and kneel behind you, and all you have to do is get on your hands and knees. You think you can do that, Cass? You think you can play with me? I mean, as long as we're finally fucking each other, we might as well do everything we can, right? I've already sucked your dick, now it's time I get to take you in the ass. So what do you say, Cass? Wanna play?"

Castiel nodded, keeping his eyes closed and still breathing heavy. Dean helped Cass get into position and got on his knees behind him, placing his hands firmly on either side of Cass's ass.

Dean first stroked Castiel's back and hips and lily-white ass. He leaned down and licked lightly from Castiel's tailbone and up his spine to the middle of his back, with Castiel shaking the entire time. Finally, getting up again, Dean spread Castiel's ass and gazed with wonderment at the fact that even Castiel's hole was beautiful and angelic. After about a minute of staring lovingly at Castiel, Dean gently guided his still-wet cock into Castiel's hole. Without hesitating, Dean immediately started thrusting back and forth, in and out. Dean could feel Cass's arms shaking like a demon being exorcised, but he didn't stop. He just kept going, faster and faster, until, not a few minutes later, they were both approaching another orgasm.

Both of them practically screamed with ecstasy. Dean screamed Castiel's name and Castiel screamed Dean's name. With a release so immediate and intense that it was almost painful, Dean released himself into Castiel and he dimly watched Castiel orgasm again and spray his lovely come all over the bed and his legs.

After feebly moving in and out of Castiel a few more times, Dean gently eased himself out of Castiel and quickly crawled under him so that when Castiel fell, he fell on top of Dean.

"Having fun?" Dean asked, stroking Castiel's hair.

Castiel nodded breathlessly, his head on Dean's chest.

Castiel ran his hands over Dean's side and Dean could feel the angel's warm breath on his chest.

Dean's thoughts swam and floated in a blissful pool of peace and he didn't know how it could get any happier. Normally, he either didn't believe in or didn't like God, but right now, he loved God with all his heart and soul for creating this perfect, glorious, wonderfully awkward angel.

Lying there, underneath Cass, stroking his hair and his back, Dean realized that Sam was not the only person that he would give his life for anymore. Cass had already proven that he would give his life for Dean, so it was only fair that Dean be ready to do the same. He would do anything for Castiel. He would die for him. The only thing he wasn't ready to do was to leave him. Anything but that, he would jump at the chance to do. He wanted to prove himself to Castiel and the first step in doing that, he realized, would be to tell Sam. Sam wouldn't like it at first, (after all, he had grown up watching Dean jump from girl to girl to girl), but he would come around once he realized that Dean now couldn't live without two people. Him and Castiel. And besides, Sam would be glad that his brother had finally found someone that made him truly happy.

Yeah, he would tell Sam, but for now, he just wanted sleep. He was so blissfully exhausted that his vision was starting to blur. He figured Cass knew as much when he started whispering, "Go to sleep, Dean. I'll be here when you wake up. I promise."

Knowing that Cass would make good on his promise, Dean gently kissed Castiel's head one more time and then sank into a magical, warm, peaceful, love-filled sleep.

You're welcome, lovely Amber Dearest

Merry Christmas


End file.
